User talk:Shadowstar Cometh
hey When I said here to adjust the original manly spike I didn't mean just paste your whole build article over the original. Suggest your build on the talk page first before making any major changes to see if people like it. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 16:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : sure. considering that you can't manlyway kath with those tanks. i'd say they should like it. Shadowstar Cometh 16:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, i'll move that manlyway build to your userspace too so you can work on it and it won't be deleted. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 16:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: thx, i'm a scrub @ wiki. Shadowstar Cometh 16:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::well you got indenting and signing right, which is more than most :p here's our User:Athrun Feya/New User Guide if you want a little something to read about how pvx functions - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 17:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::: XD Shadowstar Cometh 20:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This page is linked to under speed clears testing. As I am also a scrub when it comes to wiki coding, can you fix it? 23:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC) so you have to use essence for all 3 levels now and do you need candy for any of the three?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 08:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : essence for all 3 because you really need all of those skills on the barShadowstar Cometh 19:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::k, is shadow refuge just for pulling flame dhinn now?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: yes, and it's used to outheal the flame jets when killing the wurm on lvl 1.Shadowstar Cometh 06:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) User:The Shadowstar Hey, I assume that that's an old account (i use "old" loosely). Can you just let me know which of the 2 you'd like to make your account so I can ban the other (we only allow one account so people don't start misusing our vetting system =p). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 12:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :scratch that, it helps if I read the whole of check user. Are you wanting to continue with this account, or do you want you're original unblocked (you requested the perma so I don't mind unblocking it). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 12:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : actually i'll keep this one. Shadowstar Cometh 19:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::ok then =). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 19:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ohai there http://img532.imageshack.us/img532/7684/21858783.jpg lulz [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 ''Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 04:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :pretty pro mate. Shadowstar Cometh 19:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Lmao Docta Jenkins 06:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) So, when did you leave cali? 16:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : still here Shadowstar Cometh 22:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) You aren't ever on when I log on. You should play wow. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 01:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Dude. I was one of the 3,700 players banned man. I didn't bot though. I'm too poor to play WoW. I might get an Xbox soon. Tell me what games you have so I can get them. Shadowstar Cometh 22:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow dude, that's fucking bullshit. You should try to petition it... I have a conspiracy theory I've been working out; they're banning the best GW players so that they can be lazy asses. My evidence is not factual, although DL was hit extremely hard by this, and you did make kath in 2 mins. Hmm, ANET, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THIS? But really, I don't really play my xbox anymore, although if I have someone to play with I might. The only game I really was playing online when I quit was CoD:MW2, but that game is really broken. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 02:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, it's kind of funny, I botted drunkard, although that was a while ago I guess, do you think it could of been because you did the slavers exploit? [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 02:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: i filed a ticket like.... a month ago. can i have one of your accounts. email me gwkbar@yahoo.com Shadowstar Cometh 22:26, June 27, 2010 (UTC) So, I got accepted to Reservoir Troggs, which is 8th on my server http://www.wowprogress.com/pve/us/dark-iron, and yea, we got Sindy HM to 3.5% tonight. Also, my armory [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 07:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC)